1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to sign post assemblies, and, more particularly, to portable, temporary signs such as are used to advertise real estate.
2. Prior Art Signs such as are used in the real estate industry come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. They are transported in the vehicle of the individual real estate agent and erectred by the agent for a day, such as in the case of an open house, or for several months, such as in the case of a "For Sale" sign placed in front of a property to be sold. In any event, such signs must be sturdy, as they are re-used; they must be firmly fixed in place; and they must be removable. They must be put up and taken down in all kinds of soil and in all kinds of weather, usually by individuals who are physically and mechanically ill-equipped to do so. A common form of outdoor real estate sign comprises a 2".times.2" wooden post which is sharpened on one end and simply driven into the ground. Near the top of the post, a hole is drilled to receive a bolt which is used to secure a cross member. The cross member is simply a laminate of wooden boards with a notch in the approximate vicinity of one end. The notch receives the upright post; the cross member laminate may also be provided with an upper groove to receive a small upper sign placed above the cross member, from which the main sign is hung.
Ottoson U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,650 discloses a sign post comprising a base adapted to be driven into the ground by means of a driving pipe. The sign post comprises a horizontal member connected to the vertical member.
Repp U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,715 similarly discloses a sign apparatus wherein a post member has attached thereto a horizontal cross member. The post member drives against a plate and shaft when the sign is to be erected.